Time
by Ochiba Konpeki
Summary: Finally, a moment alone. Hetero smut. weird, amirite? Stendy


_I'm not dead! And I brought smut!_

_So, this was originally written in second person under completely different circumstances. It made perfect sense by itself before, but now I have to explain-imagine that Wendy and Stan had been fighting for time alone for months, that they could hardly speak unless it was through text and on the rare occasions they were together, they were heavily supervised. _

**Time**

I stared at him and he stared right back, a bit of shock registered on both our faces. Below our feet, a door slammed and an engine roared to life, shoving into our hands the one thing we'd craved for so long now.

Time.

I-I didn't know what to do. I don't think he did either. Our gazes held for a moment. He smiled. I tried to smile back-I'm not sure how well that went, but his expression didn't falter as far as I could tell. It was dark, though...

All at once, I practically fell into him, one step, two, ungraceful sprawl into his lap. His breath left his lungs in a rush but I don't think he minded the impact. His arms locked around my waist as I struggled to gain my balance, pulling me up and pressing me into him.

I allowed myself to be held, soaking in long-withheld warm and affection. There was a not-unpleasant pressure in my chest as I tried to gather myself but I disregarded it in favor of enjoying him. Instinctively, I pulled away and while he seemed mildly reluctant, he relaxed his grip to let me settle back onto his thighs. I offered a lopsided smile and leaned in, intent on a kiss, but last second I wimped out, brushing my lips against his cheek. I felt rather than heard his chuckle and then I felt his fingers in my hair and his lips on mine, soft, dry, warm. His spare hand fell to my hip and somewhere in my distracted mind, I found it in myself to awkwardly try and figure out where my hands went.

I didn't know what I was doing. I spared myself and pulled back again, eyes down. I thought I might be blushing. He leaned forward and I let my head tilt to the side as he brushed my hair away from my neck, relishing in the ticklish sensation of the curious kisses pressed to my neck. I shuddered, a slight motion, and I felt his teeth against my skin.

I was mildly disappointed when I wasn't bitten but knew it was for the best-love bites wouldn't exactly be easy to explain. I wanted it, though, to be marked, to be his. I didn't voice this. "I love you." I murmured instead. I hadn't been able to say it out loud yet. His grip tightened as he echoed the sentiment in my ear. I felt as though my heart would burst-I was beside myself. I was-I was happy.

His hands running up and down my sides. His lips on mine. His body-below me, pressed tight against me. My hands had finally found a home in his hair. He bit my lower lip and I couldn't suppress the small, pleased sound that ripped itself from my throat. I was released in favor of his exploration of my jaw, kisses and short laps of his tongue that made me laugh inwardly at his strangeness.

I cried out as he nipped at my earlobe, slightly surprised. His voice came out low and demanding and slightly shaken-"Lie down."

I was on the verge of trembling as I tried to untangle myself from him to obey. I slid off of his lap just as ungracefully as I got myself there but that didn't matter because he was on top of me, knelt between my legs, looming over me, pressed against me. His lips met my neck again and I could feel his desire to sink his teeth in. I might've made a sound akin to a whimper.

He licked my neck and I jerked, gasping. I tried to stay still. I shut my eyes-it was dark anyway. I gathered my courage together-I let myself explore him, ran my hands up and down his back, hooked a leg around his waist, dragged him down into me-I hissed as our hips pressed together. He buried his face in the crook of my neck as we both took a moment to adjust.

I could feel him. The-the pressure... Electric pleasure, arousal shot up my spine like electricity. Too much-I pushed him off and he sat back, a small amount of hurt and confusion mixed in with the inevitable lust clouding his eyes. "I-I want, let me-" I demanded incoherently. "Sit." I choked out at seeing his uncertainty. He obeyed and, hesitantly, I slid to the ground in front of him, pressing myself close to him.

His eyes widened-I don't think this is what he was expecting-and he readjusted himself to make it easier on me, moving his hips towards the edge of the couch. I glanced up at him, intimidated, placed my hands on his thighs and caressed them, buying myself time. I took a deep breath, his hands in my hair, on the back of my neck-I shuddered.

I went to work on his belt. It was a pretty simple mechanism, really, something a gifted and talented student shouldn't have had to work at, but suddenly it seemed complicated-I couldn't-

His hands replaced mine, I watched them. Belt undone. His hands were shaking. He was having trouble with the button-I knew I'd be no help so I merely stared. Button undone. It took him a moment to undo the zipper. I swallowed hard and he pushed his jeans and his boxers down to midthigh. I looked up at him, nerve gone, a bit afraid to look down. He tried something like a smile and grabbed my right hand from the couch, pressing it against his member with no real rhyme or reason, graceless.

I wrapped my fingers around the base, looking more at my hands than at him. It was warm, hard, thick-a little scary, to be honest. I leaned forward a little, feeling his hands return to my neck-I was nervous. I clawed at his thigh with my spare hand and he let out a shuddery sigh.

I clenched my eyes shut, pressed my lips against the head. A strangled noise escaped his throat and he fisted my hair, pulling slightly at my scalp, and I took this as encouragement, parting my lips and pressing my tongue against it. He urged me down with a gentle pressure and I complied, tightening my grip slightly as I let the tip slide into my mouth.

It had a strange taste. I tried to ignore it. I dipped my head down another inch or two and his hips bucked just slightly-I let it go. I tried to glance up at him again and found my hair to be in the way, but I think he understood my indecision anyway. He pressed me down a little farther-my lips touched my hand, my gag reflex wasn't much bothered-and pulled me back up, gently guiding me.

I kept up the rhythm best I could with his help, trying to work out how to suck without the involvement of my teeth-I decided it was secretly impossible. I listened to his breathing getting heavier-I wanted to do better. Bravely, I shifted my hand and tried to go down further, effectively choking myself. I pulled off and sputtered, coughing roughly into my hand. He sat up, worried words I wasn't paying attention to falling from his lips, but I would have none of it-I went back to my previous task immediately, trying to push back the itch in my throat.

"God." his voice was pretty shaky. "Can I-Please-Let me take you."

I almost choked again, pulling off and resting my forehead on his thigh to try and gather myself. I wanted it. The proof ached in my abdomen-I bit my lip. Whispered, "Okay." into the dark.

He sent me to the bed while he knelt to rifle through his backpack. I sat on the edge, trying to calm my racing thoughts and thumping heart. Numbly, I took off my shirt and struggled to undo the latch on my bra, succeeding and letting it slide from my shoulders to let it fall to some inconsequential spot on the floor as he approached.

I slowly laid back, feeling his eyes on my faint form in the darkness. A blush bloomed on my cheeks and I looked off to the side, fisting the sheets below my trembling fingers in an effort to stave off my fear. I heard a rustle of clothing and what I assumed was his shirt hitting the floor, followed by the muffled impact of his jeans around his ankles.

I sucked in a nervous breath of air as I felt the mattress shift under his weight. His knees between my thighs-his lips, pressed against mine, against my throat, my collar, my chest-his tongue against the sensitive nerves at attention there. He nibbled and I hissed, uncomfortably wet and somewhat desperate. I laced my fingers though his messy hair and, without warning, he bit down hard on the flesh near my waist-I yelped, pain, pleasure, he sucked harshly on the skin there-a hickey. I bit my lip as I thought of it stark against my pale skin-a reminder.

He sat up slightly. I felt a pull at my belt and panicked for a moment, forcing myself calm-his hands were shaking almost too bad to get it undone but he managed, somehow, and he forwent undoing the buttons, clenching the material at both my hips and tugging down, pulling my panties down with them-I wondered absently if this was intentional.

I was scared, I felt vulnerable-I tried to close my legs but he were already there, leaning in close to me, a small kiss, the straining material of his boxers brushing against my sensitized skin-a desperate sound fell from my lips. He sat back up, grabbing something from near my hip-a condom. I didn't remember him putting it there.

He were having a little difficulty with it but I ignored he in favor of trying to relax. I wanted him so bad-I ached for him. I felt him shift closer to me, tried and failed to swallow. He tried to ask me something-probably if I was sure-but I cut him off with a sharp nod and I could feel him against me.

I shuddered as he slowly pushed inside, penetration made difficult by my anxiously tensed muscles. I felt his hips against mine and his head dropped to my chest, shoulders shaking-the feeling was intense. I wrapped both my legs around his waist, my arms around his neck, pulled him flush against me. He straightened up, knocked my grip loose enough to move, pulled out. A low keening noise erupted from my throat as he thrust back in and he groaned.

Time seemed to stand still, speed up, slow down as he picked up the pace, his breathing in my ear, the beautiful feel of him inside me, the feel of being his, the friction-I might've moaned. I trembled beneath him, tossed my head back, bucked my hips. I felt all the muscles in my legs convulse, I forced him into me-I came hard, practically seeing white, incomprehensible pleading falling from my lips.

I gasped for breath, I felt the muscles around he contracting again and again-he groaned and thrust harder, faster, the sensations were too much to bare, too intense-with a final hard hit into me, he came as well, tensing up, shaking hard.

Panting filled the air as we tried to calm ourselves. Neither of us moved for several long moments. When he pulled out, I shuddered hard, and he shot me a unreadable look as he sat up and stood. I felt abandoned for a moment, but quickly realized he was just cleaning himself off and let the feeling slip away. I let my eyes fall closed tiredly, and a moment later, he was with me once more, curled into my side like he belong there. I smiled. He licked my shoulder like the little weirdo that he is.

"I love you so much." he sighed into my neck.

I laughed a little breathlessly. "I love you too."

The peaceful silence lingered over us for a long while, our breathing slowing, an intense relaxation settling over us like a blanket. I was almost asleep when he sat up suddenly, panic in his eyes.

"What?" I asked sleepily, but then I heard it, too. The garage door opening. "_Fuck_."

_I'm not dead! And I brought smut! I'm forgiven right? Right?_

_**QUESTIONS, COMMENTS, CONCERNS? REVIEW!**_


End file.
